


Lost in a dream

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope interacting with her dad, Lizzie being Hope's anchor, Malivore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Hope is stuck in a coma, Lizzie is the only one that can bring her back.





	Lost in a dream

« That’s lovely. » Klaus says watching her daughter paint.

« Thanks dad, but your paintings are better. » Hope replies while adding some details to her painting.

« Well, practice makes perfect. Besides talent runs in our blood and you, my dear, have a special one. So don’t worry, one day, you’ll be better than I am. »

Hope chuckles. « I am not sure that’s possible, thought Lizzie did say that I’m good. »

A huge smile appears on Klaus’ face. « And how is that friend of yours? »

« She’s fine. » Hope narrows her eyes. « Why are you smiling like that? »

« Oh nothing, you’ve just been talking about her a lot recently. »

« No, I haven’t. »

« Yes, you have, princess. »

Hope blushes. « Well, she’s a good friend. That’s all. »

Klaus laughs. « Sure. So was Caroline. »

Hope rolls her eyes. « You being in love with her mom doesn’t mean I’m in love with Lizzie. I’m not you. »

« You’re right. You’re not me. You’re the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson, you’re going to be the greatest witch the world has ever seen and nothing will scare you. » Klaus kisses her head and stands up. « Now, come on let’s get some beignets. »

-

Lizzie sits on a chair next to Hope’s bed. Her hands are holding Hope’s. She is staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. Her dad and Emma are talking about how to save Hope from her coma. Josie left a few hours ago to look for another solution with Penelope and Dorian at the library. Lizzie caresses Hope’s face and turns around to look at her father.

« I’ll do it. » 

Her father sighs. « No way. We will come up with a better plan, a safer one. »

« We do not have the time. Her body is slowly giving up on her. » Lizzie hisses and squeezes Hope’s hand as if to make sure that she was still here. 

« It’s not up to you. Besides, you’re still bruised and hurt from going to Malivore all alone without telling me. You’ll be grounded for that by the way. »

Lizzie stands up and walks closer to her father. « Can you stop treating us like we’re still kids. I had to save my friend. And maybe if you believed me when I first talked to you about someone missing, I wouldn’t have felt like going behind your back.» 

Alaric remains silent, his daughter was right, he should have listened to her instead of pushing her away. He clears up his throat and puts his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders. « Are you sure you want to do this?»

Lizzie finally lets her guards down and a tear runs down her face. « I can’t lose her daddy. Not again. »

He pulls her into a hug. « Okay. Let’s do it. » Alaric lets her go and smiles at her. « I am sorry I still treat you like kids. I am just scared of losing you too. But I’ll work on that. I promise. »

Lizzie nods, sits back on her chair and grabs Hope’s hand. She looks up at Emma. « I am ready. »

Emma takes out of her pocket the potion and hands it to Lizzie. « This will make you fall asleep and I’ll connect your mind to Hope’s. Once there, you will see many doors, behind them you will find Hope’s memories. Don't go there, okay?» Lizzie nods. « Look for the red door. Hope will be there but be careful, Hope is stuck in a perfect-like world. She may not want to follow you. You’ll have to be smart. She will be emotionally exhausted. We don’t know what she’s been through in Malivore. But it must have been horrible, that’s why she hides there. Be careful. »

Lizzie drinks it. « How much time do I have? »

« An hour maximum. » 

Lizzie’s eyelids get heavier and heavier. Once she opens them again, she’s in a dark hallway. She shivers as the cold wind touches her skin. She walks silently, for once afraid to make some noise in this deafening silence. 

She keeps on walking until she hears a scream, Hope’s scream. She runs towards it and is met by a white door. Hope screams again and Lizzie wills herself away, aware that she doesn't have the time nor the right to enter Hope’s memories. 

This time, she keeps on running faster and faster until she spots the red door. She stands still in front of it, breathes in and out and finally opens it. 

She’s surrounded by people talking loudly, laughing and dancing in the streets. She quickly noticed their unexpected outfits, it must be Mardi Gras. Of course, Hope had told Lizzie about how much she loved how New Orleans is during Mardi Gras. 

And Lizzie understands her now as she sees the happy smiles plastered on everyone’s face, the shining sky and the cool wind hitting her skin. She sees a bar and suddenly everything makes sense. She heard about this bar, how it was a safe ground between all kinds of supernatural beings. She remembers how Hope told her that she’ll bring her here one day. 

She pushes people away and jogs towards the door of the bar. As she is about to open it, Hope appears. Lizzie immediately notices the difference between this Hope and her Hope. This one is blissfully happy. She wears a huge grin on her face and her eyes show no sign of regrets, pain or death. Her body isn’t as tense as it usually is. This Hope doesn’t carry the burden of the world on her shoulders. She looks younger too, her hair isn’t straight, instead, they are shaped like beautiful waves and Lizzie wants nothing more than to run her hands freely into her locks. 

«Lizzie? What are you doing in New Orleans?» 

Lizzie remains silent for a second, not knowing how to tell Hope that this isn’t real, that they have to leave, that they must be fast or else she will die. «I am here for you. We have to go.»

Hope crosses her arms. «What are you talking about? Are you high? » Lizzie opens her mouth as if to speak but then closes it again. Hope watches her, curiosity filling up her eyes. « You know what, let’s grab a drink inside and talk, okay? » 

Lizzie nods and follows her inside. She sits across from Hope and thanks her for the glass of water. Lizzie looks around and notices familiar faces. Hope’s mother and uncle are laughing at the back of the bar. Freya is talking with Vincent while drinking some tea. Klaus Mikaelson is standing next to Marcel, a smirk on his face. And Lizzie smiles, now she knows where Hope got her smirk. 

The siphon gulps. How is she supposed to ruin her happiness? She bites her lips and Hope seems to notice how nervous she is because she grabs her hand on the table and smiles at her. « Are you okay? »

And Lizzie has to will herself from hugging and kissing the girl because she had missed her so much. She smiles back and finally speaks up. «Hope, you’re in a coma. »

Hope’s eyes widen in shock and she lets go of Lizzie’s hand. « What are you talking about? I am here talking to you. How could I be in a coma? »

Lizzie glances at her watch. They don’t have much time left before Lizzie slips back into her mind. « This isn’t real. This isn’t your family. This is just a dream.»

Hope stands up. «No. This is my family. This is real. This is perfect.» Hope clenches her hands.

«When life has ever been this perfect? Hope, you’re dying. Your body is slowly giving up on you. Please, it's time to go home.»

Hope takes multiple steps away from the blonde. «No! Shut up! This is my home! I am not leaving.» She walks out of the bar. 

Lizzie stands up and follows her. She grabs her hand to prevent her from running away. «I didn't want to say it but you’re giving me no other choice. Your parents are dead. Your uncle is too. You sacrificed yourself to save us by jumping into Malivore like the dumb ass hero that you are and now you're stuck in a coma. You have to remember the truth.»

Hope frees her hand. «Stop! Please stop! Stop lying!»

«Think about it, Hope. Isn't it weird that everything is so perfect? »

«Hope, your dad is waiting for you. I think he has a surprise for you,» a grinning Hayley says but her smile quickly fades away when she noticed the tears running down her daughter's face. «Are you okay sweetheart?» 

«Mom, this is real, right?»

Hayley hugs her daughter. «Of course, everything is perfect.» 

Hope chokes on a sob, squeezes her mother tighter and pulls away. She fakes a smile and looks at her mom. «I’ll join dad in a sec, I just have to talk to my friend quickly.»

Hayley smiles and caresses her daughter's cheek. «Okay. Invite Lizzie to stay over tonight, I know how much you've missed her.»

«Will do.» Hope turns around and takes a step closer to Lizzie. «Are you sure this is fake?»

Hope was so heartbroken and vulnerable right now that it hurts Lizzie. Why does the universe hate Hope so much? What did Hope do to deserve this kind of suffering? Unexpectedly she pulls Hope into her arms and the latter hugs her back. Not knowing where this feeling of Deja Vue and peace comes from. 

Lizzie clears her throat. «I am but let me tell you what’s real. You. You’re real and you have friends, and family members waiting for you to come back before it’s too late, before we lose you. And I can't - I can't lose you. You’re my anchor, my best friend, the only one that understands me, that doesn't treat me like I am always on the verge of a breakdown. I care about you a lot. And I’ll always have your back till the bitter end.»

Memories flashes before Hope’s eyes from their playful banter to their road trip to the pageant to Lizzie learning about the merge to their last talk before she jumped into Malivore. Lizzie was right this isn't her life. Her parents and her uncle are dead. 

The bright sky suddenly turns grey and everything around them seems to break down. The pouring rain hitting Hope’s skin makes her shiver. She looks around in hope to see her parents one last time but everything goes dark. The last thing she hears is Lizzie’s soothing voice telling her that it's going to be alright.

When she opens her eyes, she’s laying down on a bed. Lizzie is holding her hand while looking at her with worry. She sits up, holding Lizzie’s hand tightly. Her vision is blurry and she’s pretty sure she’s gonna have a headache. 

Lizzie sits down next to her, close, and squeezes her hand. « Are you okay? » Lizzie knows it’s a stupid question to ask considering what just happened but Hope seems to be on the verge of a meltdown and she’s scared that this time she won’t be enough to ease her pain. 

Hope stares at her with tears running down her face and throws herself into Lizzie’s arms. Lizzie is taken aback for a second but then she hugs her back. She siphons some magic from Hope, she knows how sometimes the endless amount of magic running inside of her burdens her so she takes and takes until there’s nothing left but a crying teenager mourning once again her family’s death. 

« I am so, so sorry, Hope. I wish I could just take away your pain. I wish I could do more,» Lizzie whispers before kissing Hope’s forehead. 

Hope rests her head against Lizzie’s chest, trying to calm herself by listening to the blonde’s heartbeats. « You’re doing more than enough, Liz. » Lizzie hums. « Stay with me tonight, please. »

Lizzie nods and runs her hand through Hope’s hair. « Of course. Till the bitter end, Remember? » 

Hope falls asleep in her safe place; Lizzie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ii, kudos and comments are appreciated! Stan hizzie!!


End file.
